


Love is Not a Victory March

by newyorktopaloalto



Series: Grantaire Sings (And Enjolras is Enamored) [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I wrote this for the kink meme and then absolutely forgot about it, M/M, but here it is now!, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras hadn't known that Grantaire could sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Not a Victory March

**Author's Note:**

> From the kink meme prompt, here: http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13024.html?thread=6997216#t6997216
> 
> This was literally my first venture into Les Mis fic, and I know it's not up to par with what I've written recently, but...

Enjolras had specifically sent out a mass text to all those on his contact list not to disturb him. So, of course, two hours into his mass cramming session, his phone vibrated next to where he had rested his highlighter. Fucking shit. However much it distracted him in the moment, though, he was not going to answer it. No way, no how.

And then another text went through. 

Swearing silently to himself, he finally picked up his phone, unlocking it quickly before scowling at the bright orange Courfeyrac had assigned himself. All it was, was a jaunty, 'check this out! ;)' along with a video. Enjolras did not, in a million years, want to check 'this' out, but he also knew that he would be annoyed incessantly until he answered his idiot of a friend. 

He tapped the little 'play' button, and rolled his eyes at the buffering it did for a moment. And then his eyes couldn't move anymore. What? 

Grantaire? Camera? Guitar? The situation couldn't process fast enough, and before Enjolras could even think upon it, Grantaire cleared his throat softly and started playing. And oh. 

Oh. 

The singing was... Enjolras swallowed instinctively. After the first verse was done, Enjolras hit pause, almost slapping his hand down on his phone, before putting his forehead to the edge of the desk and breathing harshly. Oh God. This was not— not what he had intended at all to find out about his consistently drunk, whatever Grantaire was to him. 

Hitting play once more was both difficult and the most obvious thing he could do. Enjolras bit his lip when Grantaire's curled up, the motion slightly more noticeable during the verse that Enjolras didn't know could make him literally breathless. He almost had to laugh, because of course Grantaire would curl his lips up at, 'I saw your flag on the marble arch.' But then. The look in his eyes. What the fuck? 

His mind was whirling in too many directions for him to comprehend at the moment, so he resolutely shut them down and continued watching the video, thankfully only having missed a few seconds. He didn't quite know if he had the capacity to move and replay what he had missed. 

And then Grantaire hit the high notes, and Enjolras was gone. He hardly noticed as the video turned itself off, as he scrolled through his contacts, his voice cracking as Grantaire answered, completely unassuming of what he had just put Enjolras through.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more, and this might turn into another little series because I already have a sequel posted on the meme, and there's so much more left to say.


End file.
